friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
I'll Be There For You
"I'll Be There for You", performed by The Rembrandts is the theme song of Friends, which premiered in 1994. Although The Rembrandts write most of their own songs, this one was written specifically for the show by Michael Skolff and Allee Willis in conjunction with The Rembrandts but was initially offered to They Might Be Giants and R.E.M. Background After a Tennessee disc jockey looped the original short version into a full-length track and played it on the air, it became so popular that they had to record it. "Our record label said we had to finish the song and record it. There was no way to get out of it," lead singer Phil Sōlem said. The song made it onto L.P., the album The Rembrandts released in 1995, at the last moment. The song was not released as a single at first, a then common practice by record companies who feared it would cannibalize album sales. The song topped the Billboard Hot 100 Airplay chart for eight weeks. When the single was finally released, it reached number two in the United Kingdom and reached number seventeen on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 as the flipside to "This House is not a Home". It also reached #1 on the U.S. Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart. Rarely heard on UK radio after its early popularity, the song was frequently played on UK pop radio in 2004 around the time of the series finale. "I'll Be There for You" has been included on the following albums: * Friends: Music From The TV Series (1994 soundtrack compilation) * LP - The Rembrandts (1995) * Friends Again (1999 soundtrack compilation) * Serial TV: Les Plus Grands Hits Des Séries TV (compilation) * Happy Songs (compilation) * Billboard Top Hits: 1995 (compilation) The music video of this song was also popular worldwide, featuring all the six main stars of the show where they gradually take the singing and dancing roles of the band. The video was included as a bonus feature on several of the show's Complete Season DVD Boxsets. European Maxi CD tracklist # "I'll Be There for You" (3:09) # "Fixin' to Blow" (5:03) # "Just The Way It Is Baby" (4:06) # "Snippets Medley" (6:46) #*Don't Hide Your Love #*End Of The Beginning #*Lovin' Me Insane #*Drowning In Your Tears #*This House Is Not A Home #*What Will It Take Music video * The Rembrandts- I'll be there for you (official video) at YouTube. * I'll be there for you Lyrics at YouTube. Additional Information * An alternative theme song was the pre-existing song Smiley Happy People by REM. (This is used in the background in the first New Year party the gang host). *American rock band The Goo Goo Dolls recorded their own version of this song which contained slightly altered lyrics, and a more uptempo, rockier sound. *"Weird Al" Yankovic made a parody of the song entitled "I'll Repair For You" to be used on the show Home Improvement. However, The parody was not used, and was only performed during The Bad Hair Day Tour. *The song has also ranked at #15 on Blender magazine's list of the "50 Worst Songs Ever". http://www.blender.com/guide/articles.aspx?id=819 *Additional lyrics were added for the 1995 LP. Lyrics So no one told you life was gonna be this way Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A It's like you're always stuck in second gear When it hasn't been your day, your week Your month, or even your year, but I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour) I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before) I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too) You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great Your mother warned you there'd be days like these But she didn't tell you when the world has brought You down to your knees that I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour) I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before) I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too) No one could ever know me No one could ever see me Seems you're the only one who knows What it's like to be me Someone to face the day with Make it through all the rest with Someone I'll always laugh with Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah It's like you're always stuck in second gear When it hasn't been your day, your week Your month, or even your year I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour) I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before) I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too) I'll be there for you I'll be there for you I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too) Category:Songs